vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cybermen
|-|MK I= |-|MK II= |-|MK III= |-|MK IV= |-|MK V= |-|MK VI= |-|MK VII= Summary The Cybermen first originated on the planet Mondas (Earth's twin planet) and were once organic humanoids. The people sought to survive by converting themselves into cyborgs so that they could live forever, in turn assimilating all other humanoid life forms they encounter by force. The Cybermen from a parallel Earth originated from a man call John Lumic as a means to render humanity immortal. After a few of these Cybermen from the parallel universe crossed the void to the main universe, it is assumed that they met the Cybermen of Mondas and joined forces into the current version of the Cybermen that waged war against the universe in the mid-23rd century. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, Higher with Energy Blasts Name: Cybermen Origin: Doctor Who Gender: Unclassified Age: Depends on the version and moment in the universe's timeline Classification: Cyborgs, Cybermen Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Body Control (A Cyberman could move its dismembered head and arm), Longevity (It is consistently stated that Mondasians replaced biological components with machinery in an effort to extend their lifespan), Self-Destruction (With Ships), Technology Manipulation (Can interact with, and alter technology, able to convert humans into Cybermen), Fire Manipulation (A wooden Cyberman can use flamethrowers, Have blowtorches capable of easily cutting through high resistance metals), Biological Manipulation (Cyber-Bombs can alter or kill all biological life on a planet), Poison Manipulation (Can fire tranquillizer darts. Cybermites can make use of fatal poison), Dimensional Travel (Stole a Dimension Vault from the Daleks), Time Travel, Information Manipulation (Erased Brittan's Nuclear Codes), Possibly Pocket Reality Manipulation (Implied to have this form of technology), Mind Manipulation (Can control other Cybermen as well as other species), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2; Only require energy to survive), Electricity Manipulation (Can release beams of electricity), Invisibility (Can turn invisible), Information Analysis (with scanners), Weather Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Can create a rain that affects human emotions), Reactive Evolution (Can upgrade themselves to become immune to attacks in seconds), Possession (A Cyberman could take over part of The Doctor's brain; the only reason they couldn't take over completely is due to how advanced The Doctor's brain is), Flight (These Cybermen can fly), Weather Manipulation and Disease Manipulation (Can create a type of rain, which turns dead bodies into living Cyberman, making so the more the Cybermen kill, the more Cybermen will exist), Explosion Manipulation via Cyberbombs (Can create small robots called Cybermats, Cybermats can fully convert opponents into Cybermen), Pain Manipulation (Can make a target feel intense pain), Space-Time Manipulation via Time Vortex Ship Resistance to Illusion Creation (Can see through holograms) | Same as before but to a higher level, Reactive Evolution (Can upgrade themselves in a matter of seconds) 'Attack Potency: At least Wall level, Higher '''with Energy Blasts (A Primitive Cyberman fragmented a barn door with an energy blast) | At least '''Wall level, Higher 'with Energy Blasts (Stated to be much more powerful than their previous variant. Was able to carry people while moving at FTE speeds) 'Speed: Below Average Human to Normal Human (Have been seen just marching in some episodes), Subsonic+ flight speed | At least Subsonic '(A Mark 7 Cyberman moved so fast that a group of humans were unable to see it) 'Lifting Strength: Class 5 '(Bill, a "primitive" Cyberman, was capable of stopping a ship with one hand) | At least '''Class 5 ' 'Striking Strength: '''At least '''Wall Class '| At least '''Wall Class Durability: '''At least '''Wall level | At least Wall level '(Withstood a blast from Bill, The Doctor, and The Master for several seconds before being destroyed), '''Higher '''with Upgrades (Took minimal damage from an attack that had completely destroy the same model as it after upgrading) 'Stamina: High. Standard Equipment: Cybermats, laser guns, Cybermites, Sleeper Darts Intelligence: Extremely intelligent (Function on a hive mentality) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Upgrading:' The mk7 Cybermen of the post Cyber-Wars have shown a tendency to develop an immunity to certain attacks/weapons used against them numerous times. That upgrade is then patched to all other Cybermen. *'Cybermats': Silverfish-shaped cyborgs that are rodent sized and used the Cybermen as advance guards, plague carriers and energy thieves. **'Cybermites:' Cybermites are insect like creatures created a millennia after the Cyber Wars ended. They are designed to harvest any salvable material and use it to partially convert victims. *'Stealth:' Cybermen usually make a loud noise when marching towards foes, however it seems that they can put their boots on silent. *'Independent Body Parts:' If a Cyberman was to have its head or arm detached, it would still be able to operate that part of the body. Even the main body itself can operate with a head. *'Sleeper Darts:' Even when the head is detached from the main body, it can shoot sleeper darts at foes. Weaknesses: Some weapons can destroy them (including a Dalek's laser), with earlier models Affected by any contact with gold or cleaning liquids. Can be outsmarted by more intelligent opponents. Fire and heat may melt the exoskeleton. In 'Death In Heaven' it is shown that Cybermen can be controlled using a remote controller. Cybermen are unable to feel emotions due to an emotional inhibitor which keeps the organic brain from going insane and causing the Cyberman's body to self destruct from emotional overload Key: Mark 1-6 | Mark 7 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Sans (Undertale) Sans’s Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:Races Category:Antagonists Category:Undead Category:TV Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Sleep Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Energy Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Technology Users Category:Fire Users Category:Biology Users Category:Poison Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Mind Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Weather Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Possession Users Category:Disease Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Pain Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users